lexxs_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Nina Cervera
| hometown= San Diego, California | occupation= Unemployed | season= Peru – The Inca Empire | tribes= | place= ?/18 | challenges=0 | votesagainst=0 | days= N/A | }} Nina Cervera is a contestant from Survivor: Peru – The Inca Empire. Profile Nina Cervera was born in the ghettos of Tijuana, Mexico. Growing up, she was fed paltry rations of food, did not have electricity, and her mother and father struggled to make ends meet. Eventually, she and her parents moved to California after saving enough money for a sufficient life in the United States. She attended public school, but became a runaway at age ten after a tragic apartment fire killed both her parents. Bereaved of nearby relatives and clueless about the next step, she fended for her homeless self with merely the clothes on her back and her Abuela Ana's gift - a rag doll - to comfort her. Living off of stray nickels and soup kitchens, Cervera spent the rest of her childhood in poverty. At age seventeen, an eyewitness named Marissa rescued her from being robbed by a motorcycle gang and provided her with food and a real home. High school no longer an open option, she was kept under the tutelage of her hero until she mastered the credentials for a job application. Now she regards her rough past as water under a bridge as she welcomes a self-assured outlook toward the future; however, she plans to tell her tribemates she is a culinary student (the general truth) in lieu of unemployment to avoid skepticism. A survivor since birth, her knack to outlive will give her a distinctive advantage in the game. Cervera's hobbies include flipping through lifestyle magazines at the bookstore, growing rock candy, making dessert, string art, and watching Survivor on a daily basis. A Survivor mega-fan, she describes herself as "a loca (Spanish for 'crazy person')". Her biggest achievement in life is earning her driver's license. She thinks the biggest challenge in this competition is restraining her temper at bullies. She believes the Sole Survivor title will go to her because she has street smarts and follows the age-old proverb, "look before you leap". She wants to be on LEXX'S SURVIVOR to test her own strengths by digging deep in challenges, prove to herself she can do anything if her mind is set, leave her footprint in Survivor history, and win the $1 million to buy her own house, car, food, phone, and furniture. Cervera lives in San Diego with her guardian Marissa. Cervera is single, but rejects the idea of a relationship while playing Survivor. Survivor: Peru – The Inca Empire 'Voting History' Post-Survivor Trivia *Nina is the first contestant in LEXX'S SURVIVOR and the Survivor franchise to be deemed as unemployed. *Nina shares the record with Dante Sanchéz, Juliana Perez and Phoenix Gallagher as the first Hispanic-American contestants to compete on LEXX'S SURVIVOR. *Nina is the youngest female and youngest member overall of the original Apu tribe. *Nina's luxury item is a childhood rag doll. Category:Survivor: Peru – The Inca Empire Category:Peru – The Inca Empire Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Hispanic-American Contestants Category:California Contestants Category:Apu Tribe Category:1990 births Category:June births